Table of Kings
by FanWriter02
Summary: It's been months since his Dad's death, but no matter how hard he tries he can't stop blaming himself. Even on a cheerful night like this, with the Berserkers visiting, Hiccup couldn't set his grief aside. Dagur comes after him, and helps him through the same pain they both share: the loss of a father. Brotherly fluff. One-shot.


travelerchrisedward asked: I just remember something! I really need a fanfic where Dagur talks to Hiccup after HTTYD 2. Dagur has that understanding towards Hiccup's loss because he has gone through this himself also. If he heard about what happened to Berk during the second movie story, he would come to Berk and comfort Hiccup, just like Hiccup did to him in Finding Oswald and Chicken.

 _This is such a cute idea! One of my favorite things to write is family fluff, so let's give this one a little bit of a brotherly feel. Thank you for sending this! Hope you guys enjoy. ;)_

 **Table of Kings**

Hiccup rarely felt so alone. It had been a long time since such a feeling had overtaken him, and just as he'd started to believe that perhaps it never would. He'd never dreamed such a thing as this would happen… that someone so important would be taken from him.

It wasn't until they were gone that you learned just how much you loved them.

Sitting sullenly on the docks, staring out at the sea as his mind wandered from one memory to the next, he let the sun slip behind the small island of Berk. Around him the foreign ships moored bobbed in the soft waters, wood creaking but no voices were heard. The big feast at the great hall was still young.

He held in his hands a large cloak, heavy and thick in his lap. He fingered the fur fondly as the familiar smell reminded him of what he didn't have, of the very person who should be there to fill the gap in his heart, and the room in the cloak.

Hiccup heard the soft steps before their owner came into sight. He craned his neck, expecting to see Astrid or his mother- but rather it was someone who he did not want to see right now.

Dagur didn't say a word, not even when Hiccup looked away. He remained still until his fellow chief came to a stop and sat down beside him, letting his legs dangle over the water.

"Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked shortly.

"No, of course not. Coming to Berk is when everything's right." Dagur stated easily. Hiccup waited, dearly hoping he'd get back up and leave. "We haven't had much time alone."

"What is it, Dagur?"

The man tilted his head knowingly, taking his grand old time answering. "I just wanted to know how you were doing, brother."

Hiccup pursed his lips and frowned, his hands gripping the cloak tightly. he didn't want to talk: not now, not ever.

"I really don't want to do this right now." Hiccup explained under his breath. "I just… want to watch the sun set."

"Yes, I see." Dagur leaned back on his arms, making it apparent that he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. "You're thinking of the old man?"

Hiccup looked away and grit his teeth. It took all his will power not to punch Dagur in the nose.

"I understand, I really do. Months and months after… _the island_ …" Dagur noticeably gulped, his eyes softening there gaze as he watched the horizon. "I would sit up at night, wondering how things would've been if it weren't for me. If it wasn't for me, my Dad could still be alive."

Hiccup's irritation dropped in that one instant, for they were the exact words he'd been repeating in his mind, over and over again, the words tearing him down inside. It was all his fault.

Dagur laughed mirthlessly, looking down with a shake of his head. "You know the story, you were there. I wasn't even strong enough to tell Heather right away…"

Hiccup exhaled heavily, having never connected their past, but it was true. All too similar, the loss they shared. Dagur had lost a father, but he'd found his sister. Hiccup had lost his father, but found his mother.

"Every night…" Hiccup murmured. "Every Thor forbidden night I can't stop thinking… a-and I don't sleep, I can't. Every time I fall asleep, I wake up expecting… _him_ to be there. But he never is, and it's like waking up to the same nightmare over and over again."

The only sounds that followed were the distant sounds of dragons, accompanied by the far off shouts of laughter from the Great Hall. It would've been a grand evening had it not been the cloud that suspended over his head, trailing him in grief.

Dagur hummed as he nodded. He took a deep breath, before beginning, his voice low and quiet. "You know, I used to do just this on such evenings. Alone, I'd watch the sun set and wonder if the next day would be any better. I'd hold his letter in my hands, re-reading it and letting myself wallow in pity. Then one night, there was a storm coming in, and just the horizon had a sliver of light. The clouds were billowy, and as I sat there I began to imagine shapes and images of them. The first thing I saw and recognized… was a round table and it looked like men in giant throne chairs sat around it, the sun in the middle."

Hiccup blinked back tears, biting his lip as he pulled the cloak closer.

"They're not gone, Hiccup." Dagur finished after a pause. His hand gripped Hiccup's arm with a tight squeeze, before he shambled back to his feet. "Try not to forget that, brother."


End file.
